


Electric Love

by MatrixDream



Series: Favouritism Family [2]
Category: 3Below, 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Also this fic somewhat follows my other fic but you don't have to read it, Always! Use! Lube!, And google wasn't answering my questions, But this is smutty fanfic so no one is coming in for accuracy, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, I tried to science but my brain too dumb, Literally all you need to know is Tronos and Mother and Buster are alive and on a ship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega is genderfluid, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pining and pinning, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, They/She pronouns for Omega, Tronos is a bottom and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Tronos has entered his Voltrut cycle, a heat that only comes every three years, causing him to revisit the last time he experienced one with someone.
Relationships: Mothership/Tronos Madu, Zeron Omega/ Tronos Madu
Series: Favouritism Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella self-indulgent, like, really, really, self-indulgent. I had no idea what to do with this at first, I just had two vague ideas but thanks to lots of support it's finally coming together and with some more potential follow up fics! I use they/them and she/her interchangeably for Omega because I can and honestly does she even get a confirmed gender? I'm Non-Binary and I say we need more gender ambiguous characters and yes that includes aliens because aliens are cooler than people (two of my genderfluid friends also support this)
> 
> Thank you to Skywolf42 on Tumblr for being a great friend, who's supported this and really helped get this rolling and creating some interesting conversations in the process! They came up with the Zeron mating ritual, as well as these terms; Alpha: Canitillian, Omega: Chirotillian, Beta: Strigtillian 
> 
> I came up with the Voltrut name and mating ritual, as well as the anatomy. And a couple of other throw away terms that I think are understandable for the most part?
> 
> (Also vague references to things only people who read notes about the show would understand, like Alpha's tattoo of his mother)

After  _ at least _ three delsons, Tronos began to become suspicious. His charge had grown exponentially recently and he couldn't quite place why. Worse still, none of his usual methods to dissipate it seemed to help.

He tried waiting it out for a while, but when that only resulted in his condition worsening, he attempted more physical activity. Perhaps being cooped up in the ship had caused the accumulation? He put in a request for them to land on the closest solid planet, but that was still a great distance away. Regardless, no amount of exercise he attempted inside helped. 

It got to the point where he left the ship and traveled beside it, but molecularly moving through electrons in space only made things worse. Eventually he decided to stand atop the ship and blast meteors obstructing the path. Anything to release the electricity building inside of him. Still it proved not to be enough. 

Even Buster had noticed his change in behaviour, seemingly avoiding him despite the small residence. Not that he knew how to read that anyway, as they still knew next to nothing about the insectoid's species. And as long as Mother didn't realize he was acting differently, he was alright with it. Regardless, it still forced him to analyze his own symptoms and try to figure out why this was happening to him. Unusual rise in charge, restlessness...rise in libido. 

That revelation had him running to his room and locking himself inside, feeling like a complete Soolian for not recognizing it sooner. Just to confirm things, he reminded himself of that which gave him great distress; the devastation of his home. The dark thoughts had no effect on his condition and he now knew for sure, he was in his Voltrut cycle. 

Cursing to himself, he couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize. He had been so diligent in tracking it keltons ago, but with everything that had happened, he lost track. Not to mention with the lack of available partners, especially in his own species, he gradually stopped caring. The last time he experienced it with someone had been three keltons ago...

* * *

_ Tronos sat alone at his table, resting his chin against the cool surface and staring into his half empty glass. Chatter around the bar was no more than a wash of white noise to him. Usually he took solace in company, but not today. His instincts demanded he find a mate, which was what caused him to subconsciously go somewhere social, but he didn't hold out hope. His job had taken him too far out from Voltar, even if he tried to get there he knew he would miss everything. Not that there were many Voltarians left to choose from anyway. Especially not out here. _

_ Lifting his head up just enough to finish his drink, he briefly glanced around the room before allowing his head to drop back down into the same position. He could always proposition someone here to help satiate his needs, but then again a bar full of bounty hunters wasn't the best pool to choose from.  _

_ Regardless, the thought still stuck with him, enough for his eyes to roam around a bit more. They landed on Neb, but they didn't stay long. He had a nice body, but that was about it. Drifting over to the Gorbonian in the room, Gwendolyn? Tronos mentally shook his head. Definitely not with her specie's tradition. He kept looking, focusing on a group of Foo-Foo's. They would certainly be up for anything, but despite what his body wanted, he really wasn't looking to create a bunch of Foo-Foolings.  _

_ Huffing a frustrated exhale, his empty glass fogged up. He was tempted to break it, not that he wanted attention on himself, he just wanted some kind of release. Any kind. "This is pointless..." He muttered quietly to himself, thinking about just smashing it and leaving. However, before he could act on it, he noticed a few more of his fellow patrons. Three of them.  _

_ The Zeron Brotherhood. Tronos has been so wrapped up in his own muddle misery that he hadn't even realized they were just a few tables away. He was good friends with Alpha, or at least as good of friends as you could be among enemies ready to back stab you at any moment. The Canitillian was certainly attractive, but they were just friends and Tronos knew things that kind of ruined any appeal. He already knew about that awful tattoo, he really didn't need to see it. Besides, he also knew his fellow bounty hunter's personality and if he requested anything even approaching a favour he would be laughed into the next parson or owe his 'friend' big time. Not to mention the stories he had heard about Alpha's 'conquests' showed he was an incredibly selfish bed partner. It really wasn't worth it, their relationship was fine as is.  _

_ Now Beta, Tronos knew next to nothing about. Not even the Strigtillian's gender, though it was often assumed they were a he. Regardless, Beta was the strong and incredibly silent type, which some extraterrestrials were into, but it only made the Voltarian uncomfortable. Maybe Tronos was just being picky, but he would also prefer someone who would communicate with him. _

_ Maybe he really was just being picky, but he was too frustrated to care at this point. He was better off going back to his ship and trying to take care of himself rather than rushing into something with a less than ideal partner and getting himself injured. Nevertheless, there was still one more bounty hunter in the bar, the third Zeron Brother.  _

_ Omega was almost as mysterious as Beta and certainly not as social as Alpha, but the few conversations the two of them had, had been pleasant enough. Again, Tronos wasn't exactly sure of their gender but it didn't matter much to him anyways. She had mentioned being okay with she and they pronouns one time, so that's what he used. Her physique was certainly attractive, not that he had ever seen the Chirotillian without their armour. However, they had taken an interest in his own and some of his technology as well, especially his lack of reliance on a ship. A shame apparently, she really loved hers. So, he wasn't completely disinterested and they seemed to be at least somewhat interested in him. _

_ Despite this, he didn't dare approach, especially with them surrounded by her fellow Zerons. The Brotherhood members weren't ones to be approached, not to say he was a coward, he would gladly battle his rivals any day, but he wasn't looking to be rejected in front of the entire bar. Especially not in his state and with the low he had to stoop to. _

_ Already his internals were churning at the knowledge that he was completely out of his depth here. If this were a proper Voltrut cycle he wouldn't dare think of approaching a (presumably) female to mate. On his planet, the females chose to approach whomever they desired and they could be particularly picky, especially before the war. Making being here in this situation feel wrong, but he didn't have too many options at the moment. Instead he decided to rest his chin back on the table and stare earnestly. _

_ They really were the most ideal partner, between her glowing golden eyes not unlike his own, and long tail swishing below the table across from him, the Chirotillian was the closest to a Voltarian he could find. Aside from the similarities the two of them shared, there were many other appealing qualities to Omega. For one, their slender digits tapping her claws against her drink easily caught his attention. He was mesmerized by the motion, vaguely hearing the soft 'tink' as each pointed tip made contact with the edge. Roaming his gaze upwards, their muscular form was also incredibly alluring; broad shoulders and defined biceps hidden beneath the cloak she wore. _

_ He was only torturing himself by staring, tearing his eyes away upon realizing it and trying to focus on literally anything else. His excitement was pressing uncomfortably against his pelvic plating. Now leaving would be an embarrassing endeavor and it quickly dawned on him that he was stuck sitting here until he could calm down. Which during a Voltrut with a mate of interest only a few seats away, well, it was going to be a long night.  _

_ The bar began to gradually clear out while he waited. A few blank servers passed him and inquired about his empty cup but he rebuffed further drinks. Inebriation would only result in stupidity and he generally wasn’t one to drink alone anyway. Company kept the uninhibited distress at bay. _

_ Regardless, being left to his own devices was boring at best; which he hoped would quell his charge, but he was old enough to know better. His instincts had honed in on Omega and he wouldn’t be able to leave until they did. _

_ Unbeknownst to him, everyone else had long since exited. Only he and the Zerons remained but even then they were all nearly finished. Alpha and Beta downed their last drinks for the night and waited on the last brother. She waved the two of them away, choosing to stay behind a little while longer. _

_ Tronos continued to rest his head against the table, wallowing as he listened to (hopefully) the last set of retreating steps. Before he could look up an energy knife was stabbed into the table less than an inch from his face. Instinctively he raised himself, his throat swelling in preparation to blast his attacker before just as quickly swallowing the urge down. _

_ “Why were you staring at me?” Omega demanded, still holding the handle and eyeing him suspiciously. _

_ “What?” He answered dumbly. _

_ “Explain.” She ripped the knife out of the table and pointed it at him, ready to strike given any wrong move. _

_ When he couldn’t make anything intelligent come out, they observed him closer, trying to parse his intentions themself. His eyes were glowing like a supernova and electricity arced between his plating, which usually meant an imminent attack, but he seemed far from hostile. Regardless she didn’t lower her guard.  _

_ “Voltrut,” He finally managed out under her scrutiny. “I’m in my Voltrut, a heat phase on Voltar.”  _

_ Pausing, she continued to squint at him before bluntly stating, “You are attracted to me.” He didn’t say otherwise. _

_ Before either of them could say anything further, the blank bartender approached them. "The bar is closed, leave." It said, optics red and threatening but Omega quickly turned on it, slicing its arm off. The optics turned blue again and it picked up its arm, "Stay as long as you like." before leaving.  _

_ She watched the bot retreat, only turning to regard him again once the door had shut. Now it was just the two of them in an empty bar and the Chirotillian was giving him a calculating look. "I'll help you, if you can make it worth my time." Sheathing the weapon, they continued to peer at him. She didn't know if they would both be compatible, but it was hard to deny the curiosity urging her to find out.  _

_ “I’ll do anything you want.” He said before his better judgement could catch up with him. That was a lot of power to give a Zeron. _

_ “I like the sound of that.” They purred, gesturing him out of his seat before hooking a claw under his mask. “Take it off.” He complied almost embarrassingly easily, the plating now in her grasp.  _

_ She inspected it, noticing the lack of latches and concluded it was magnetic. Then their eyes shifted to his face, he looked flustered. Running a claw tip against his chin, she closely observed the ridges, scars and markings etched into his exposed skin. Then she moved down to the armour around his neck. "And this." He disengaged those as well, the logical part of his brain still intact demanded he be cautious but his instincts kept him compliant to her instructions.  _

_ This process was repeated with each piece of the red plating. It would be removed and then she would briefly study it and take mental notes. The overall patience was honestly surprising, not even Alpha could be relied on to let them explore their curiosity. Despite this, she took great delight in watching Tronos try so desperately not to squirm beneath the invasive touches. However, they eventually decided to occupy his mind and began to ask questions about expectations in a Voltrut as she gradually exposed him more.  _

_ Larger, dominant females, males were expecting to carry young (interesting but not applicable to the current situation) and decently different to her own species rituals. Regardless, it sounded appealing.  _

_ Finally having enough with the teasing as their own sexual interest was piqued, she began to remove her coverings, starting with the cloak. Draping it across the table for later use, she removed her mask next, less tortuously slow and far more to the point.  _

_ Tronos had only seen them without a mask once and had respectfully only taken a glance. This time he took in every detail just as she had. Those serious glowing yellow eyes seemed to soften just a fraction as her hairless brows unfurrowed; they seemed amused at his staring, her wide mouth splitting into a razor-sharp grin. They were both predators but his teeth seemed harmless in comparison. _

_ “Like what you see?” Omega inquired, leaning in closer to him as they spoke.  _

_ “I’d like to see more.” He responded, trying to keep at least some of his dignity intact after tonight. And as fun as it was to let her enjoy herself, the sooner he could get his relief the better. _

_ "Fair enough," They chuckled, taking his hand and leading it the fastener on her suite. "See as much as you like."  _

_ He took them up on it, far less interested in the mechanics as he pulled the clothing past their shoulders, revealing more of her deep purple scales. His eyes were transfixed as he continued to undress his partner, who assisted him with a laugh when he began to fumble with the more complex and skintight sections. With a bit more struggle he eventually managed to get it all off and failed to hide his embarrassment. He felt like a young-ling, making a fool of himself, but this was his first time with a Zeron of any kind.  _

_ Omega smirked at the flustered, gawking male as he looked them up and down. Initially she felt hesitant to go this far, it was difficult to remember the last time they were nude in front of someone, but his reaction only spurred them on. The reputation she had gained usually scared off anyone interested, but now she was definitely looking to take full advantage of this opportunity. Leaning in close enough for the pointed tip of their nose to nearly touch his, they leered before dragging her tongue along the underside of his chin and over his lips, effectively closing his gaping jaw. "You have been so patient," She praised, "You will get your pleasure soon enough, but first I want mine." they wriggled their tongue for further emphasis before raising back to her full height.  _

_ Tronos swallowed thickly and nodded, his body ached for release but his instincts purred as he got onto his knees beneath her. He watched raptly as they trailed their hands downwards, leading his gaze to her entrance. She explained how to pleasure their 'thoigh' in great detail, sinking a finger in with a gush of fluid before removing it and beckoning him closer. He easily complied, mouthing at their inner thigh and gently nipping as he basked in her scent; sweet and musky, with a hint of something artificial, either from the suit or work.  _

_ To better accommodate his enthusiasm, she spread her legs wider, lifting a foot and resting it on a nearby chair and placing a hand against the wall for better balance. He appreciated the access, running the tip of his tongue between their muscular thighs, trailing up to the front of her pelvis, he stopped right before the thoigh, trailing back down and repeating. His teasing earned a growl, but he considered himself justified and continued until he was satisfied.  _

_ All the while he focused on what he was working with. Their entrance was located on the front of their pelvis and glowed golden just like her eyes. From what he could see of the inside, the luminescent flesh had a bumpy texture. This piqued his interest enough for him to cease the teasing and instead circle the rim where scales ended and skin began. They released a deep rumble as he finally began to focus where she wanted him. Encouraged, he wriggled the tip of his tongue inside, earning a loud moan as he tried to work it deeper.  _

_ Omega cursed beneath her breath, trying to remain standing as they were suddenly hit with a rush of lust. Stumbling, they managed to catch themself, but he clearly noticed and moved his hands to hold her hips, sinking his tongue in even further. A mix between a growl and a purr escaped her throat as dormant nerves were set alight. Tronos paused at the sound, raising his eyes to study their expression.  _

_ "Don't stop." They growled, which was quickly drowned out by a louder rumble as they looked down at him looking up at her with his tongue deep in her thoigh. The sight made them want to roll him over and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name, but she suppressed the urge. Later.  _

_ He began to thrust his tongue in more, before retracting it and doing it again until his mouth was flush with her pelvis. Their claws dragged against the wall and their other hand held onto his head for encouragement and support. They cursed again, "I'm so close."  _

_ Tronos curled his tongue, probing against bundled nerves and applying more pressure to certain areas. He heard her breath hitch when a particular cluster was stimulated and teased it mercilessly. They pushed his head against her groin, the strong muscles inside spasmed and tightened around him, effectively trapping the flexible appendage. Curses and praise alike spit between their clenched teeth as she drew closer to completion; before climaxing with a stifled shout, keeping him there as she rode it out.  _

_ He probed the tip of his tongue around a few more bumps, prolonging their release until the clenching walls finally let him go. He purposely stimulated the textured flesh as he pulled out, earning another smaller spasm. Laving his tongue around her thoigh he cleaned them thoroughly before sitting back and enjoying the quivering mess he had made of the Zeron. _

_ Omega’s thighs shook, her claws had dug gouges into the wall and they hastily removed them, eyes bright with pleasure. “I should have approached you sooner, you’re good at that.” She cupped his chin, removing excess fluid from the corner of his mouth. He shivered at the touch and praise. “Turn around.” They said, still a little breathless as they watched him comply. _

_ Once he did, she reached into her suit and pulled out the Energy Knife. He caught sight of it and tensed, quickly whirling around to face them. _

_ “Calm down.” They said, having no intent to stab him as she opened the control panel. He didn’t settle. Smart. _

_ He attentively watched every move they made, as they continued to fiddle with it until it began to change shape. “I’m not going to stab you.” Not after that, that would be something Alpha would do.  _

_ “What’s it for then?” Tronos demanded as she continued to tweak it. The blade rounded out, losing its sharpness as it became phallus shaped.  _

_ They grinned at him. “Most of my tools are multi-functional.” She showed it off with a quirked brow. “Big enough?” _

_ He looked between Omega and the thing she planned to insert into him. “...Longer,” He hesitantly answered. “And a bit thicker...” _

_ She made the proper adjustments before approaching him. Once again they motioned for him to turn around, placing his hands flat against the table, her cloak covering the hard surface. _

_ "Won't my charge make it malfunction?" He asked, concerned about it returning to a blade at an unfortunate time.  _

_ "It doesn't work like that. I have to reprogram it to create a knife again. If anything it will just turn off and I'll have to get creative." She answered, pushing him further down. "Anymore questions?"  _ He shook his head.  _ “Good. Now relax.” They said stroking between his shoulders and down his back with the hand originally pressing him down. _

_ Omega reached his tail and lifted it, revealing the glowing, pulsing vent beneath. She stroked over it, probing the tips of two fingers inside just a fraction, causing him to shake. She spread them, finding the luminous flesh especially compliant, but they noticed a lack of any lubrication. “Do you need lubricant?” They questioned, pulling out.  _

_ Tronos groaned at the loss, as minimal as it was. “No,” He managed out. “No, Voltarians don’t.” _

_ She shrugged, pushing her digits in a bit farther, thrusting them slowly. He felt more than ready, but he had treated her well, so they planned to do the same before fucking him into oblivion. _

_ With her free hand, they reached beneath him and took hold of a shaft. Leaning over for a better visual angle they noticed he had two. They rubbed up the one she held, receiving a quiet groan from him. The hemipenes were an electric blue like his vent and mouth, little arcs of electricity running over the lengths. Under further inspection she realized why the lube was unnecessary; their hands didn’t actually touch the flesh, something best described as a reverse magnetic field was keeping them from making true contact. Yet he could still feel it, much to her intrigue as she pumped her fingers a little harder and gave his other hemipene a squeeze.  _

_ His moan sounded close to agony as the touch felt so good, but they weren’t giving him what he needed to be satisfied. “Please.” He uttered, flexing his vent around her fingers, trying to get the point across. _

_ Omega bit back an apology, their curiosity had gotten the best of them. Removing her fingers, they wasted little time in hiking his tail up more and pressing her makeshift dildo to his entrance. “Is this what you want?” They purred teasingly, though they had no intention to actually keep him waiting.  _

_ He nodded, burying his face in her cloak. Using her tail, they pinned him firmly to the table, before lining herself up and thrusting inside. He released a startled yelp, grabbing fistfuls of the material as his vent quivered around the intrusion. Mewling wantonly he tried to push back against them, but her tail kept him firmly planted as she thrusted at her own pace. She watched each inch of the length slowly sink into him, driving the member back and forth a bit in appreciation as his body welcomed it. _

_ Tronos immersed himself farther into their cloak, inhaling her scent as he tried to stifle his noises. However, she stopped and lifted her tail a bit. “Don’t. I want to hear you.” They curled their tail around his chin, guiding his face out of the fabric. All he could do was nod, his eyes ablaze with charge as he panted.  _

_ “Good.” Readjusting, she pushed him down again before pulling out and pushing back in. _

_ His claws scraped up coils of wood from the table and he moaned deeply on a particular long and hard thrust. His tail squirmed and she grabbed it, holding it firmly to her side to avoid being whacked.  _

_ Warmth pooled in his nether regions, he could feel himself getting close. “H-harder.” He gasped out, burying his head in his arm before remember and instead turning to watch them.  _

_ Omega released his tail and lifted her own off his back. Taking a hold of his, she used it to pull him back to meet a thrust, earning a loud groan. Keeping his vent flush to her pelvis, they gyrated their hips and wrapped her tail around his to free up her hands. Their tail intertwined with his, she grabbed his hips and pulled out before pushing back in, setting a rougher pace.  _

_ His toes curled against the floor and he climaxed with a loud shout, charge zapping across his body as he lost himself to the crashing wave of pleasure. She withdrew, tapering off his release and causing him to whine, but it was still enough to sate him. _

_ Once he had come back to himself, he quickly realized the damage his charge had caused. “Are you alright?” He asked, genuinely concerned as he slipped off the table to approach her.  _

_ “I’m fine!” Omega automatically snapped at the accusation of weakness, before catching themself and seeing his worry. “I’m fine.” She said just a fraction softer, shaking out some of her joints that still tingled from the shock.  _

_ “I’m sorry-“ _

_ They shook their head, refuting the apology “I should have known.” _

_ “Let me make it up to you, please.” Tronos said, coaxing her against the table. They were weary but didn’t object, laying on her cloak as he nuzzled between her thighs. She opened them, removing the shorted out energy blade, and granting him access for another round. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the relationship of Omega and Tronos, which comes to an unfortunate end. However Tronos does have a future to look forward to with Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chirotillian and their mating cycle were both created by SkyWolf42
> 
> The Voltrut cycle and mating habits were coined by me.

_ The two of them proceeded to have a casual arrangement. When one had an itch to scratch they would call on the other. Neither tried to define it and they both kept their ‘relationship’ on the down low. The other two Zerons in the brotherhood had clearly taken notice of Tronos’s slightly more frequent appearances, but no one spoke of it. _

_ When Omega’s own Chirotillian cycle approached, she called on Tronos. Their expectations were much different from the Voltarian ritual, but he still enjoyed the battle. They knew he would be the one to submit either way, resulting in a slightly less deadly fight, but the both of them came out with new scars regardless._

_ Omega had also began to experiment with different materials to reduce the impact of his discharge during intercourse. They claimed to be able to handle it, this was just for science, but he didn’t question her and he loved letting them test it out anyway._

_ Despite the air of casualty the whole situation emanated, there was no doubt the two of them were beginning to become attached. As much as Omega tried to deny it, she enjoyed his company, which put them where they were now._

_ Tronos had ended up tagging along on one of the Zerons hunts. It had been successful so Beta and Alpha went to grab drinks. Omega, however, stayed behind and sat on a cliff to admire the carnage with the Voltarian._

_ Neither said a thing, just looking up at the smouldering skies. He knew they were closer than they should be, but he didn’t want to move, he actually wanted them closer. Hesitantly he wrapped his tail around her waist, bringing them to his side. They shot him a look, brow raised as she eyed him but didn’t protest or pull away. Surprisingly she wrapped her own around him, sighing. She removed her mask and set it to the side. They knew he was staring, still not over how ‘beautiful they are’. Praise didn’t do much for her, but it was nice. _

_ He lightly ran a hand along their exposed scales, watching in case they decided they didn’t like that._

_ “You know I hate it when you do that.” She muttered, purring lowly despite herself. _

_ “But you still let me.” He responded, pausing when their fangs were briefly flashed at him. _

_ “Tread carefully.” They said, suddenly licking up the side of his face and earning a startled noise, before she took his hand and returned it to her head. It took a second for him to snap out of it and begin to pet them again. Once he did, he stroked their ears until she closed her eyes and leaned into him. He tensed and they clearly noticed, peaking an eye open with a questioning noise. _

_ “...What is this?” He asked, subconsciously holding her tighter in case the question caused them to pull away._

_ “It’s-...” She hesitated. “It’s too...complicated. You know we can’t afford a relationship right now.”_

_ “I’m sure I could find a bounty with enough crestons for it.” He replied, causing them to huff._

_ “You know what I mean,” There was notable mirth in her tone despite the annoyance. “Things are already complicated enough as they are.”_

_ “I already care about you,” Tronos admitted, looking at the Zeron earnestly. “How much more complicated could it get?”_

_ Omega went silent, pulling away and slipping their mask back on. For a second she seemed to quickly glance around before releasing a sigh. “...I have something to tell you...” Regardless they didn’t say anything for another beat, seemingly fighting an inner battle. With an internal shake of her head, _the truth lost_. “...Morando’s big plan...If it succeeds and he’s finally king, we can discuss trying for a relationship.”_

_ “I can wait.” He told them, removing her mask to continue petting her ears. They looked at him in annoyance for presuming but leaned into his hand regardless. She closed her eyes again, finally allowing the purr she had been suppressing to escape. They intertwined their tail with his, giving it a short squeeze before leaning into him again, rubbing her head under his chin. “I can wait.” He assured, returning his glance to the city below as the two of them sat in pondering silence._

_ The sky began to grow light and eventually they both parted, a new mission to begin with an ulterior goal in mind. If all went well, they could have a future. However, after that night, he never did see her again._

* * *

Tronos gradually came back to himself, his eyes focusing on the wall across from him. Electricity skittered up the walls of his room and across the floor. His armour was strewn around and an ache had settled in his loins, a different kind resided in his chest. 

Something had taken him out of the memory but he didn’t know what. So he continued to look and listen for just a moment. Nothing seemed out of place and he gradually began to delve back into his mind. However, before he could drag up another memory, there was another knock on the door.

“Tronos?” A voice called out. Mothership. 

“Y-yeah?” He managed out, clearing his throat of static. Looking down at himself he noticed the disheveled mess he was. He was sparking nonstop, his hemipenes erect; he tried to force them back inside of his primary vent to little avail, instead attempting to cross his legs in case she wanted to come in. He desperately hoped she wouldn’t.

“Can I come in?” She inquired. Kleb! 

He didn’t respond, trying to think of what to say. This was not something he wanted her to walk in on but he felt it was rude to reject her entry. “Give me a moment.” He said instead, trying to find something to cover himself. 

She said nothing more as he scrambled to reach for a blanket and wrap himself in it. Laying on the floor, he attempted to pretend to be trying to sleep, despite the Voltrut still going strong. “Okay.” He called through the door, hearing it click open once permission was given. 

Mother walked into the room. “Are you alright?” She asked, genuinely concerned when she saw him on the floor. He gave her a brief confirmation, relieving her as she glanced around the room. The minute she had stood outside of his door, charge had been collecting on her plating and it only grew the longer she stood in there. Lifting her servo, she pressed her thumb and pointer digit together before spreading them, a collection of electrons jumped between the two conductive points. “Hm, just as I thought.” She said, continuing to inspect the line zapping between her fingers. 

Tronos looked up at her, startled as he watched her calculating stance. “Thought what?”

“I noticed your difference in behaviour and became concerned, so I researched your symptoms in our database. There isn’t much about Voltar, but you are in your Voltrut cycle, correct?” He gaped at her, but knew there was no point in denying it as she stared down at him expectantly. 

“Yeah.” He responded, looking away from her. “We’re too far from Voltar and I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.” The Voltarian buried himself deeper in the blanket. Why did he suddenly feel so small and alone?

"The female Voltrut cycle comes the human equivalent of every five years, that is when ovulation happens and the initial breeding. Then during the male Voltrut cycle which is approximately every three years, the females dominate the males and impregnate them with their eggs. Note: not every male carries his own eggs." Mother repeated what she had read, receiving a nod of confirmation from him. She crouched down to his level, placing a servo against his back. “I was not built for this function, but I would like to help.” 

“You don't ha-, I mean I...I don’t want to pressure you-“

“Tronos, I am fully sapient. I am not pressured in any way, this is not coding, I genuinely want to help you. I can’t promise I’ll be any good, I’m not sure if I can even derive pleasure from this, but this is an experience I have not had and would like to explore, with your permission of course. _You_ have _my_ full consent.” She said, lifting her hand if he chose to reject her advance.

He was silent for a moment, mulling it over and actually considering the proposition. “If you're sure...” 

"I am." She would smile at him if she could, gently taking a hold of the hem of the blanket. Sliding it off of him, she placed a hand against his cheek. “I’ve done my research but I still want to ask, what do you need?” 

He swallowed his embarrassment, thinking about her question. “I need something inside me, I’m aching.” 

She nodded, contemplating how to go about this as she observed him. “Alright, come here.” She motioned him closer, hiking him up in her arms and leaning his back against her front. Stroking a servo down his chest, she had full view of his hemipenes, but she didn’t touch them yet. “Is this comfortable?” Before proceeding she wanted to be sure.

He was partially sitting on his tail, so he moved it before responding. “I’m okay.” His hands rested behind him, flat against the floor beside her hips for more support. Their size difference was staggering. 

“Good.” She reached down, taking a hemipene in both servos. The metal didn’t actually make contact with his flesh, but he responded anyway, groaning lowly and leaning more of his weight against her. Stroking up both shafts, his hips stuttered, tail squirming against the ground before coiling around her thigh. 

She continued lower, her digit tips brushing against his primary vent, stroking where the twin phalluses met. Trailing further she found his secondary vent, rubbing the heel of her palm against the scale covering it. “Am I doing alright?” 

The question pulled him out of his daze. It was strange trying to instruct her, he was used to his partner completely dominating him and knowing what to do. “Yeah,” he managed out between bursts of charge. “Do what you need to, I’ll let you know if it’s wrong.” 

Mother nodded, readjusting him before proceeding. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, so she started slow at first. Beginning with inserting a single digit, which slid inside with little resistance. The tail around her leg tightened and he moaned breathlessly but didn’t object, so she pushed a second digit inside. Giving them an experimental pump, his vent easily accommodated the motion and he shamelessly voiced his approval.

“Amazing...” She commented, completely intrigued as he stretched around now three of her digits. Spreading them, she stroked over the luminescent walls of muscle twitching around her. Her digits couldn’t reach very far but she made due, seeking out particular spots that would make him squirm. 

Still he asked for more, she obliged, pulling out before inserting all of her digits, including the opposable one. The fit began to get tighter with the intrusion of her entire servo, but his legs shot open and he griped her arm with a strangled gasp. “Are you alright?” Mother questioned, ceasing any further movement.

He nodded helplessly, his vent pushing her servo out partially before greedily reclaiming it as he tried to regain control of his body and voice. “Y-yeah..keep...keep go-oh~!..ing.” She tried to ask him again but he quickly interrupted, “Please...It’s so good.” 

“I’ve got you,” She hushed him, stroking past his jaw and down his chest with her free servo. Holding him close, she took hold of a hemipene and rubbed up the shaft. “I’ve got you.” She repeated, waiting for him to settle enough for her to continue. Ceasing her questioning, she pushed her servo deeper, before pulling out and doing it again, reaching a little bit farther each time. 

Tronos only grunted in response, claws curling against the floor and her plating as he welcomed more of her. 

Almost her entire forearm fit before she finally reached resistance. “You’re doing so well.” She praised, thrusting her servo before retracting it again. He was getting close, she could feel it in the way his muscles gripped her arm. The words only seemed to excite him more. “Good, good boy.” She pitched her voice huskily, murmuring more praises into his ear. He arched up against her, crying out as he reached his climax, electricity dispersing from his entire body. The shock startled her and she released a small sound before her system suddenly crashed.

Tronos was snapped out of his afterglow, concern written all over his face. “Mother?” She didn’t respond, her bio lights dark. “Are you alright?”

It took a moment for her system to boot back up and even longer for her to answer him. Shaking her head, the question finally registered. “Wow...that was...”

“Are you okay?” He demanded, impatient with her sluggish responses.

“Yes, I’m more than. I...I can’t be sure, but, I think your climax made me overload and it felt good, _really good_. I would not be opposed to doing that again after a short break?” Some of her tertiary systems were still down and he clearly needed a moment to collect himself from the brief scare. “Maybe with a more thorough discussion first to iron out the details?” 

He nodded, clearly relieved. “Yeah, I’d like that...” With a sigh, he curled up closer to her cooling frame, his Voltrut at a lull for the moment. “...thank you.”

“Of course,” Mother responded, hugging him close and feeling his tail wrap around her waist. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Omega really needed to say will be revealed in the next fic. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is deeply appreciated and motivating! Let me know what you thought of this and I'll get chapter 2 out as soon as I can! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/5amanthus


End file.
